Play it Cool
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Sean and the Probie, Mike, try and pick up a couple of young ladies at the fire house. Funny one chapter story. Rated M for the language and slight femslash. Characters, Sean, Probie, Tommy, Franco, Lou, the cheif, and the two young ladies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rescue Me, I only use it to write stories that hopefully you will enjoy.

A/N: Sean and the Probie try to pick up a couple of young ladies.

**Title: Play it Cool**

"Hey Tom," Franco called from the lockers, he was changing into his gym clothes when Tommy walked by.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tommy asked poking his head into the locker room door.

Franco looked left and then right, making sure no one was around, "You got any of those, you know."

"Um," Tommy shoved both of his hands into his pants pocket, "Goofballs?"

"Yeah," Franco nodded.

"Na, sorry buddy. Hey, I thought, I thought you were done with that whole, non-prescription drug thing," Tommy asked as he took a seat next to Franco on the bench.

As Franco went on to bore Tommy with talk of his addictions and losing Laura, Sean and the Probie were outside by the fire truck clowning around as usual.

"Make sure you get behind the mirror," Sean pointed as Mike washed the rig.

"I got it," Probie answered.

"No, look you missed a spot," Sean said as he stuck his finger in his mouth and wiped a wad of spit onto a dirty spot.

"You think you could help me?"

"No it's ok, your doin a good job," Sean said as he held up his thumb in approval.

Probie stopped scrubbing for a moment and stared behind Sean.

"Look, you're doin that gay thing again, don't stare, you look like a fag," Sean teased meanly.

"No, look," Probie whispered as he cocked his head to the side.

Sean turned around impatiently to see what Mike was staring at. Two young women approached them, their hips swinging and hair swaying in the wind.

"Am I dreaming? Pinch me," Sean muttered.

Probie took his thumb and pointer finger and pinched Sean on his neck.

"Ow, Oh my God. You didn't just pinch me," Sean yelled low enough so that the two women couldn't hear him, "You're such an idiot."

"Sorry," Probie said apologetically.

"Hey guys," a short blonde said casually walking up to Sean.

She was wearing pink Converse's, a blue jean shirt which had x's and o's on it, and a black halter top with a pink one sleeved see through shirt. Sean could tell she was young but the heavy pink and black makeup she wore made her look a lot older. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and a long strip of hair dangled over her right eye. The apparently very young woman, maybe in her late teens like eighteen or nineteen, addressed Sean and Probie as if she already knew them. Her friend, a brunette, was a lot taller and not as hot according to the guys. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck

Sean crossed his arms over his chest and Mike threw his sponge he had used to clean the rig, into a soapy bucket, "How are you ladies doin?" Probie asked shyly.

The two girls giggled wildly.

Sean, who was of course confused, took his finger and checked if he had something in his teeth.

"What's your names?" Mike asked while Sean tried to clean his teeth with his finger.

The blonde giggled again and when she was about to say her name the chief yelled from across the room.

"Garrity! Probie! I sent you out here to clean the rig not stand there and rob the cradle," the chief sighed.

"Rob the cradle?" Mike asked himself.

The two guys rubbed the chief's comment off and proceeded to hit on the young ladies.

"So were you girls headed?" Sean asked as he leaned against the huge fire truck.

"Just waiting," the blonde said.

"Probie, Garrity!" Lou called.

"What now?" Sean whispered to the Probie.

Probie climbed down from the huge trunk and walked over to Lou with Sean.

"Yeah Lou? Can't you see we're kinda in the middle of something," Sean said tilting his head backwards slightly hinting that he wanted to go back over and talk to the girls.

"You two are idiots, complete morons," Lou said bluntly.

"Hey," Probie turned to Sean, "I want the blonde," he said anxiously.

"Didn't you see? She's way more into me," Sean said seriously.

Probie looked back as the girls conversed with each other, "How can you tell?" he asked.

Lou gawked at the both of them.

Sean adjusted his collar and rubbed his nose with his thumb, "You saw the way she giggled at me and flicked her hair?"

"I thought a bug flew past her face," Probie said confused.

Sean scoffed, "No, she was definitely checkin me out."

He turned around and waved at them and they awkwardly waved back.

"You two are going to hell," Lou laughed.

"What why?" Sean asked, not really paying attention because he and the Probie constantly turned around to smile at the girls.

Still standing by the large opening to the firehouse the blonde girl said, "I feel like getting drunk tonight."

"Me too, you think we can sucker these guys into getting us drinks?" her friend asked her.

"Yeah and probably a couple packs of cigarettes if we just flirt back with them," the blonde said.

"Ok, let's go along with it then."

Lou, who was still talking to Sean and the Probie said, "Have you looked at them?"

Sean looked at him like he was a madman, "Um yeah, There fuckin hot."

"The blonde couldn't get any sexier," Probie chuckled.

Sean playfully elbowed Probie in his ribs and said, "I'd hit that."

"Tommy's gunna kill you two," Lou laughed.

"He knows them?" Mike asked.

"Something like that," Lou smirked.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Sean said.

Lou put one of his hands on his head, "Remember fifteen will get you twenty, don't drop the soap ladies," he said as he walked away from them.

"What's his deal?" Probie asked Sean.

"Who knows, but let's not keep our new friends waiting. I get the blonde," Sean warned.

"Why do you get the blonde," Probie asked.

"I thought you liked bigger tits, the brunette's huge," Sean chuckled.

"Fine, the brunette's not too bad looking, I guess," Probie sighed.

"If you do her with the lights off, it should be fine."

"True," Probie said as they rejoined the girls.

"Sorry bout that," Sean apologized.

"No worries," the blonde said as her friend cupped her hand romantically.

Sean and the Probie watched as the two girls played with each others hands. The brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde on her ear, neck, and bare shoulder.

Sean grunted in excitement, "Um," he chuckled as he took a look back at Probie who was thinking the same thing he was.

The girls giggled and then the brunette slid her left hand underneath her friend's shirt. The blonde kept her eyes on both the Probie and Sean as they looked intently.

"You two are, um," Sean stuttered as he scratched his head.

"Mm hmm," the brunette hummed kissing her friend still.

"Wow," Mike gasped in arousal as the blonde turned her head around to plant a juicy kiss on her friend's lips.

The girls made out with one another minute while the two stunned fire fighters tried from getting too excited. After the brunette was done massaging the blonde's left breast they turned back to the guys.

"You guys wanna have fun tonight?" the blonde asked.

Sean's mouth was left gaped open so Probie hit him in the back so he could respond.

"Um yeah, how bout we all go to a bar or you know, we could just go back to my place," Sean asked nervously but anxiously.

"Sounds like fun," the brunette said as she fondled her friend's hair.

"You two aren't strictly into tits are you?" Probie asked.

Sean shot him a sharp look.

"Well actually," the blonde began to say until Tommy's yelling halted her words.

"Colleen?" Tommy asked angrily as he watched his scantily clad dressed daughter stand in front of Sean and the Probie with her girlfriend's hand in her hair.

"Oh so you do know them?" Mike asked.

The blonde brushed the long piece of hair that covered her eye of her face, "Daddy."

Tommy looked mincingly at his co-workers, "She's my daughter you perverts. It's Colleen," Tommy yelled.

Franco and Lou heard the yelling from inside and then joined everyone.

"Colleen?" Sean asked shocked at how much older she looked wearing what she was wearing.

Mike wiped his eyes with both hands and looked closely at her, "Holy shit," he grunted.

"Oh fuck," Sean gasped.

"Oh shit, we're sorry Colleen," Probie said.

Tommy lunged at Sean, grabbing him by the neck and Franco and Lou tried to rip him off.

"That's Colleen and her lesbian girlfriend you little prick!" Tommy yelled as Franco restrained him.

Sean and Probie looked at each other guiltily.

"You tried to pick them up didn't you?" Tommy asked still heated.

Tommy watched as the Probie and Sean shared an awkward silence, "Oh my fuckin…" and then Tommy grabbed Probie.

"Tommy, Tom!" Lou yelled as he pulled Probie away from Tommy's grasp.

"Daddy don't!" Colleen shouted.

"I'm good, I'm good," Tommy said calmly and then Franco let go of him.

"Calm down, it's not like we were gunna bone them," Colleen's girlfriend Jennifer said, while stroking Colleen's hair.

Tommy stared at her for a second totally disgusted, "Hey, quit it," he told Jennifer.

"What the hell are all you yous standin around for?" the chief yelled emerging from his office.

"We're goin back to work chief, don't worry," Lou yelled back.

Franco and Lou went back inside laughing their asses off on the way. Probie tried to slip away with them but Tommy shot him a warning glance so he stayed put.

"What are you doin here?" Tommy asked Colleen.

"I need money. I told you I was taking Jennifer out and you didn't leave me money this morning like I asked," Colleen said.

"Oh right," Tommy said as he pulled out twenty bucks from his pocket.

"Dad!" Colleen wined, "This will hardly get us to the movies."

"Oh then here," he said as he gave her an extra ten bucks.

"Dad!"

"Go," he said pointing his finger towards the exit of the firehouse.

As soon as Colleen and Jennifer left, Tommy turned around and saw Sean and the Probie pretending to clean the rig.

"Just tell me what the hell you two cock suckers were thinking?" Tommy asked.

"Uh," Sean stuttered, "We didn't know, yea, that that was Colleen."

"Yeah, I mean she looks a lot older with all that make up on and that tight little short skirt she was wearing…" Probie started to say but Tommy held up both of his hands.

"You know she's fifteen right?" Tommy asked annoyed.

Both of them nodded nervously, "Yeah, mm hmm."

"Perverts, you both should be in jail, bunch of R.Kelly's. Scrub the rig, and good," Tommy yelled as he slid his muddy boot on the fire truck's door.

"Got it," Sean nodded as Tommy walked away.

"Oh, I get it now," Probie laughed.

"What? Get what?" Sean asked confused.

"Robbing the cradle," Probie chuckled.

Sean looked at him, "What?"

"Like when an older guy picks up an underage chick, he's robbing the cradle."

"You're so slow. Douche bag," Sean sighed as he threw a wet sponge at the Probie's head.


End file.
